


My Life As An Avenger

by hogwartshoney



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartshoney/pseuds/hogwartshoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avenging can be tough work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life As An Avenger

My life as an Avenger

by  
Moose Stark-Rogers

 

I am so excited!

I am in a new place, an even newer place than I was yesterday and this morning, and I want to explore everything! There are so many new smells and sounds, particularly the strange, beeping Not-Person next to me, but I’ve been told to sit and stay, and I remember my training, so I wait patiently.

I hear two voices talking, both sound friendly and quite happy, though one maybe a little bit nervous. I listen closely, waiting, and then there’s a shout! but still, no, not yet. I’m practically twisting inside myself with anticipation, but not yet… not yet! Until... I hear another shout, the Not-Person beeps, and I’m released!

I bound forward, barking in my delight, leaping over the strange grass and other plants until I see my Person. He’s dark-haired and sometimes a bit severe, always with a buzzing energy that signals anxiety and a mind going very fast, but now there’s ANOTHER Person! This one is bigger, lighter in colour, he’s already down on his knees, a big smile on his face, arms wide open with an encouraging voice, and hugs and laughs and kisses!

I wag my tail as hard as I can! The new Person is talking to me, hugging me, and he seems happy and relaxed all at once! I can feel my first Person’s anxiety lessen, and I wag my tail all the harder, kissing and licking the new Person’s face since that’s all I can reach.

My new Person pulls my first Person down into the grass and now I can reach them both, and although my first Person doesn’t seem to love my kisses _quite_ as much as my New Person does, they’re still laughing and hugging each other and me, and I’m barking and wagging my tail, and everything’s so perfect!

That night, I sleep in my usual crate, but in a new room with both my People lying together in a really big bed. I don’t sense any signs of worry or distress from either of them, and I sigh softly to myself in contentment.

I have a family.

I have Daddies.

~

They call me ‘Dog’… or, at least, they say that word to me a lot, so I think that’s my name.

I go for walks with Daddy – Steve, and, at first, Daddy’s energy is nervous, twitchy, so I make sure to walk in front of him as I’ve been taught, making sure to not pull on the lead, but also making sure that Daddy’s path is clear. I listen carefully for any unusual noises up ahead, remembering my training, and taking extra care to check around corners to make sure that there is nothing potentially dangerous or threatening in any way.

There are many people around all the time, and they call out to Daddy a lot, saying many words, and although I am more than capable of handling myself and Daddy, I still feel his worry coming down through the lead and collar.

Daddy relaxes into the walks after a while, though, and once I am able to walk confidently and show that there’s no danger, Daddy seems to begin to trust my judgement. It’s what I’ve been trained to do, after all ! 

There are still many people who call out to Daddy, but he doesn’t seem as nervous about it as he had done on other walks before. He feels happier, and sometimes he will stop and allow another person to pet me. He doesn’t do it very often, though, which I appreciate, because Daddy is my main Person, and I sometimes feel a bit overwhelmed when we walk for a long time and there are many other people who come up to us quickly and make noises.

Daddy learns that sometimes, I need his help too, and he starts talking to the other people first, instead of letting them pet me right away, and I like that. I know that my job is to protect Daddy, to provide safety for Daddy and to always be aware of him, but I feel love in my doggy heart that Daddy can protect me too.

We are a team, Daddy and I.

~

I live in the house with Daddy and Other Daddy - Tony. Other Daddy is my second favourite, and even though he doesn’t play with me quite like Daddy does, and he still doesn’t like my kisses, even though Daddy always laughs and hugs me when I kiss HIM, Other Daddy still seems to relax a bit more when he’s around me. Many times, Daddy will send me to ‘find’ Other Daddy, and I always get him in the place where Uncle Robot beeps, and I push my nose into Other Daddy’s hand the way I’ve been trained, until Other Daddy takes hold of my collar, and then I can lead him back to where Daddy is, and Other Daddy feels happier then.

I love my home and my Daddies!

~

THERE IS DANGER!

I hear the alarm sounds in the house, and I know that my People are out, but one Person - Other Daddy, I can smell him! And the quiet one, Nat…. there is danger!

I must get to them!

I find Other Daddy, and Nat, and Uncle Robot, and there is still danger! I growl fiercely, trying to get close to Other Daddy, but he sends me away, but not too far, so I can still guard him. Nat feels different, there is danger! And I bark when she threatens Other Daddy, and there is danger, and fear, and confusion!

Other Daddy is breathing fast, but at least he is safe, and, after Daddy, Other Daddy is my Most Important Person.

Too soon, there is more danger! And alarms! And intruders! I growl and snap, puffing myself up as large as I can, remembering all my training, but there is banging, and loud noises, and a sharp burning along my side, and I cry out, but only a little, still barking loudly, sounding the alarm.

There is fighting, and my side still burns, but I stay close to Nat, who seems like Nat again, until they move again, lots of stairs, and then it is cold, we are outside.

I’m happier outside, I can breathe better, and the noise stops. Nat and Other Daddy sit, and I sense Other Daddy’s distress, and he is shaking very hard, so I lie against his chest the way I have been trained, and lick his hands until he seems better. He’s finally breathing easier, and then DADDY!!!! DADDY is back! And Other Daddy is happy, and Daddy is happy, and I am SO VERY HAPPY!!! I don’t think I can wag my tail ANY faster!

~

After all that danger, I have a bandage on my side, and I get to sleep in the big bed with Daddy and Other Daddy, and it’s warm and very comfortable, and I am able to wake Other Daddy when he has nightmares, licking his face and nudging his hands until he opens his eyes and talks to me.

~

I am NOT pleased when the cat arrives, but Daddy doesn’t seem to like it when I growl at the creature, even though we are only trying to understand each other. Both Daddies and everybody else now calls me ‘Moose’, which I like a lot better than just ‘Dog’. Everybody smiles a lot when they call me that, too, so I suppose I’m Moose now. The cat doesn’t seem to care. 

~

When both Daddies are away, I miss them a lot. Another lady comes to walk me, and she’s okay, but it’s not the same as when Daddy and I walk. She’s friendly, and even though we don’t run like I do with Daddy, it’s not that bad.

~

Daddy gives me food from the table. I remember while being trained that I only had food in my bowl, but he lets me eat from his fingers AND lick his fingers too ! Other Daddy frowns sometimes, but he doesn’t do it as often as he used to, so maybe it’s allowed now. I hope so – I really LOVE CHICKEN!

Daddy and Other Daddy talk in loud voices sometimes, and one time Other Daddy gets very very upset, and it’s not about the chicken. I think even the stupid cat would realize that he needs help! He starts to breathe wrong, very fast, and he feels wrong, and even though he and Daddy are talking in very loud voices that sound angry and a little bit afraid, I push my way over to Other Daddy and lick his face and neck until he stops. Daddy makes him drink something which helps too. I like it when I can help Other Daddy to feel better, and then nobody talks loudly to anybody, and there are many many kisses and hugs and maybe, just maybe, some more chicken!

~

I do so love chicken.

[](http://imgur.com/z7QL33Z)

The End


End file.
